Jobs Stinks
by Icely
Summary: Ok I'm back with a new sory. But I accidently uploades the wrong file sorry but heres the real thing. Relena signed the g-boys and sailor senshi's up for teaching jobs. Are they going to teach as they are suposed to or with they go insane befor that
1. Meet

Jobs Stink  
  
  
By: #18 A.K.A Empty  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
" SUGER, SUGAR. THERE HAS TO BE MORE SURAR" Duo  
screamed running around the house.  
  
" Shut up Maxwell " Wufei silently warned. Duo stuck his   
tounge out at Wufei and started screaming again. Heero   
pulled out his gun.  
  
" Oh no. Your gun isn't gonna scare me this time " Duo said  
standing up tall and firm.  
  
Heero fired a warning shot. Duo didn't flinch. Then Heero shot  
half of duo's braid off. "OH. HEERO. YOU SHOT MY BRAID   
OFF. OH OH. HOW COULD YOU SHOOT A POOR   
DEFFENCLESS LITTLE BRAID. YOUR EVIL" Duo cried out.  
  
All of the sudden the door opened. And guess who walked in.  
RELENA. She could hear groans from all over the room.   
" Hello. " Relena said. Everyone started to wonder what kind of  
tricks she had up her sleeve. She never said hello she just   
came in and started rambling on.  
  
" I-..... Hey where's Duo he has to hear this too " Relena stated.  
" He's in his room sobbing over his loss " Quatre said pointing   
to 'Duo's Room'. " Sobbing over what loss? " Relena   
questioned. " Heero shot half his braid off " Trowa said silently.  
  
" Hey Relena! " Duo said finally coming out of his room. Heero  
almost laughed when Duo turned around. He had taped on his  
braid. " I have some people for you to meet " Relena said. The   
5 young girls came in.   
  
" umm.... You still haven't told us why we're here "Serena said  
brushing her hand through her hair.  
  
" I have sighned you all up for teaching jobs a the   
'Cing Kingdom' " Relena said proudly standing tall and firm.  
  
Everybody eyes snapped open in suprise. Heero's eyes were   
bigger than apples. " What???? Have you lost it " Wufei asked.  
" Did she ever have it? " Heero asked.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	2. Jobs all over

Jobs Stink  
  
  
By: #18 A.K.A Empty  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Serena's Room:  
  
Serena walked in getting catcalls from all the boys. Cuz she is 16 she learns what she teaches. The class suddenly seddled down as they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Serena grumbled and opened the door. It was Relena. Like she wasn't a big enough pain already.   
  
Serena sighed and asked politly what she needed. "Umm..Yes, could you check on Heero's class.......Every..........um 15   
minutes."  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open.  
"WHAT..... I have my own class!"  
"I know but do you want ALL those junior high kids to die?"  
Relena asked in her 'I know everything' voice.  
  
"Fine"  
  
" Ok now let's get back to work please. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena snuck in the door quetly. Making sure Heero didn't notice her.  
  
She looked around the room. Everything looked normal. Something caught her eye.  
  
A kid was hanging upside down (for the ceiling). She gasped. which showed Heero her pecence.   
  
Serena smiled nervusly. " What do you want? " Heero asked looking at her.  
  
" Umm.. Relena asked me to check every 15 minutes. To make sure you didn't kill any kids " Serena said.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm.... I guess evythings ok " Serena said shuting the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Recess:  
  
" Hello. How'd the first day go? " Relena asked walking up to them.  
  
ALL: I quit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" WHAT?????? You can't quit " Relena screamed.  
  
" Oh wanna make a bet. All day long I hit with paper, glue,pens, rulers, and every thing else " Mina complained picking glue out of her hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey there's a restruaunt down the block. They need waitresses. We could work there. " Mina said. " Well it's worth a   
try. and if we can't find a job then we'll just have to go back and work for Relena" Quatre said. Everybody rolled their eyes at his last statment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok get to work NOW " the manager said harshly. "You sure picked a good job Mina! " Serena grumbled.  
  
"Shut up Serena. I didn't know we'de such a horible manager. And besides we needed a job. And I didn't see you finding any "   
Mina said mopping the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was Heero's turn to waitress. Of course he refused he did not want to be seen waitressing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh c'mon guys we've gone through 5 jobs ever since we quit " Mina said fiddleing with her hair. " Well theirs an ad in the paper it says: Models wanted 10 bucks an hour!. See we could be models" Serena said.  
  
The all sighed and nodded. There was NO talking her out of it. Once she put her mind on something theres no talking her out of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ok welcome to your first day of modeling " Their manager said. Their manager took a look at Heero. She almost fell over he was soooo cute in his baggy white t-shirt and his baggy blue jeans.   
  
" Ok smile! " The photagrapher said taking the picture of Heero.  
Serena looked at Heero 'He IS kinda cute in his baggy clothes' Serena thought. She still thought he was MUCH CUTER in his tank top and spandex!  
  
" Well that's a rap up for today. See you tommarow " The Photagrapher said (The potagraphers name is "Maggie"). Serena smiled at maggie and just reaized that she thought Heero was cute just a few momments ago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well they survived their modeling job anther day. Heero was getting quite sick of their manager looking at him all day with big hearts in her eyes.  
  
" This is boring " Wufei compained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" We're jobless again " Rei said looking at the newspaper for job ads  
  
" Oh don't remind me " Wufei said. " We'd still be modeling if it wasn't for you " Rei screamed in Wufei's face. Wufei stood up growling. Sparks were flying around the room from them.  
  
" Oh just shut up " Serena screamed one hand in front of their face breking up the fight.  
  
  
  
" NO " Rei/Wufei screamed at the same time.  
  
  
Serena jumped back in fear for her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continude.................. 


End file.
